Creatures of the Night
by EndLord999
Summary: After a new device made by Tails, Sonic and friends have to face a new threat. Vampires. Little do they know that someone they trust is one of them.
1. The Invention

**(Normal POV)**

On the planet of Mobius we find the blue hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.  
He was on his way to Tails' lab to see what his buddy was up to.  
Tails called him to come round and see his new invention.  
Sonic sighed as he approached the entrance to the lab.  
"Hey Tails" he called out to him. Tails looked up from packing his tools away.  
"Hi Sonic" he replied as he closed his tool box and stood up straight.  
Sonic approached a large cloth covering something in the middle of the lab.  
"What is it" Sonic asked examining it. "Wait and see" Tails replied.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Well what have we here then" a familiar voice said. I swung round to find a red echnida.  
I smiled. "Hey Knuckles" I said as he approached. He smiled back.  
"Is this what you called me about" he said to Tails. He nodded. I sighed.  
We then suddenly saw a flash and a figure appeared. A black hedgehog.  
"Hello Faker" he said to me. "Back at ya" I said back to him. He walked towards us.  
"Tails what's this" he asked. Tails approached it and pulled off the covers.  
Knuckles' mouth dropped and I let out a gasp. Shadow stayed silent but looked surprised.  
"Well..erm..not what I was expecting" Knuckles finally said after a short while of silence.  
Me and Shadow agreed. The three of us stood there looking at it.  
It was a giant laser which had lots of buttons with big tubes filled with something.  
I gulped. "Tails, is this going to be dangerous?" I asked nervously. He shrugged.  
"No idea yet, not until I test it out" he said getting into the control seat.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I couldn't believe what I saw. A giant laser gun which looked like a weapon of destruction.  
"Tails are you sure you want to try this out" I asked a bit nervous. I stepped back.  
Sonic just froze as Shadow started to breath a bit heavily. I gulped and stepped back again.  
"T...T...Tails are you s..s..sure you wanna try it" Sonic stuttered stepping a bit back.  
He nodded as he powered it on. He flicked a switch which aimed at us.  
Shadow stepped back. I was completely afraid now. Tails pressed another button.  
the machine started to hum now and it grew louder and louder every second.  
'Shit!, he's gonna shoot it' I thought. "Get ready" Tails warned as he reached for a lever.  
He pulled it as the machine started to do something. He pressed a button.  
A white beam shot towards us very quickly. We all screamed.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: 30 March 2014**_


	2. Where Are We?

_**Hi guys. Just wanted to say that I will be using my OC in this story. His details are on my profile.  
His name is Copper the Hedgehog and he is a major character in this story.**_

_**All characters belong to SEGA. Copper belongs to me. Plot is also mine but is inspired by multiple stories.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV) **

I opened my eyes slowly and lowered my arms that I used to shield myself.  
"I'M ALIVE" I yelled in joy. I looked around me and found I was alone.  
I was no longer in Tails' lab. I had no idea where I was or how I got here.  
I was standing in the middle of a corridor with multiple doors that lead to some place else.  
'Where am I?' I thought.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Urggh" I groaned as I slowly started to open my eyes and move.  
I stared at a chandelier just above me. I sat up and searched my surroundings.  
I slowly got to my feet. "KNUCKLES...FAKER" I yelled waiting for a reply.  
I approached a door at the other end of the room I was in. I turned the knob.  
I opened the door and peered inside. I noticed a table with a lot of glasses full of something.  
I went towards the table. The glasses were full of some red liquid.  
"What's this" I asked myself. I picked a glass up. I took a sip of it.  
For some reason, I put it back to my lips and drank it until it was empty.  
I placed the glass back down. 'What did I just drink'.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I went inside a room to my left. I searched the room. Something caught my eye.  
A glass of something red on a table. I approached the glass cup.  
I picked it up and examined it. I shrugged and brought it closer to my mouth.  
I was about to drink it when I heard something smash. I dropped the glass.  
I turned around and said "Who's there?". No reply. I looked down at the smashed glass.  
I heard another sound but it was a metal clanging sound. 'What's going on' I thought.  
I approached a door which the sounds were coming from. I slowly put out my hand.  
Suddenly, the door swung open knocking me to the floor. "HEY" I yelled in anger.  
A hedgehog, similar to me, ignored me and locked the door and barricaded it.  
He was shivering from something. I got up and tapped his shoulder. He shouted in fear.  
He turned round and looked at me. "Y..y..your not o..one of them are y...y...you?" he asked.  
"...No" I replied unsure of what he meant. He calmed down. I got a good look at him.  
He was a male brown hedgehog who looked very similar to me and had orange eyes.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I ran into a room and slammed the door shut. "Crap a dead end room" I said.  
I heard banging on the door and yells. 'Why don't they just go away' I thought.  
I looked at the right wall. It looked weak. I smiled and started to punch my way through.  
I broke into the next room and saw two figures staring at me. I readied my fists.  
"Knuckles?" said a very familiar voice. "Sonic?" I replied. I stepped forward.  
I found a blue hedgehog and a brown one. "Who's that" I asked pointing at the brown one.  
"I'm Copper the hedgehog" he replied smiling a bit. "Knuckles we need a way out of here".  
I agreed with Sonic and started to dig a way out. I dug into the next room. I gulped.  
At least 10 of the things I was being chased by were in there. They noticed me. 'Shit'.  
"Run" Copper yelled as we all ran in the opposite direction.  
But the others must of broke down the barricaded door because they came behind us.  
"Well looks like it's time for use to eat" said the leader of them.  
We all stood there as fangs grew out of their mouths. One word: Vampires.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: 3 April 2014_**


	3. Lots Of Vampires

_**Hi guys. I would like to thank those for favouriting my story. You're awesome :)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I cannot believe it. Vampires. Real vampires. I was now getting a little frightened.  
I turned my head and saw Knuckles in the same state and Copper shaking.  
I faced the vampires again. "What are you gonna do with us?" I asked, scared.  
"Turn you" the leader said as he came closer. He started to look us up and down.  
"You will make excellent vampires" he commented. I gulped as he said that.  
"I don't think so" said a voice. We all turned our heads to see Shadow with a choas spear.  
"I think you should let them come with me" he said to them. They slowly backed off.

**(Shadow's POV)**

We all got out of the room safely and i closed the door and used some chairs to barricade it.  
"Now what" Knuckles asked us. "We try to get back" Sonic replied. "I agree with faker".  
"G..g..guys I think w..we should get out of h..h..here" Copper said stuttering as he spoke.  
We looked as he pointed to some vampires coming from down the corridor towards us.  
I readied a chaos spear as Knuckles put his hands into fists.  
Copper and Sonic went behind us as the vampires continued to approach.  
Suddenly I felt a slight pain in my stomach and I put my hand on it to ease the pain.  
I recovered and saw they were charging towards us. "umm...bye!" Sonic said.  
He and Copper ran down the corridor. Me and Knuckles immediatly did the same.  
The vampires were right behind us. Knuckles and I ran down some stairs and into a room.  
"I hope the other two don't get caught" Knuckles said.

**(Copper's POV)**

I continued running, hoping that I could lose them. I ran into a room and locked the door.  
I breathed heavily as I leaned against the door. I went to a second door and opened it.  
All clear. I stepped out into another room. It was the same as the last. A bedroom.  
I closed the door and looked around. There seemed to be a coffin on the bed.  
I shuddered at the thought of what was inside it. I slowly walked up to it.  
I took a deep breath and moved my hand towards the door on top of it.  
I lifted and peered through the little crack that I made. Empty. "Phew" I sighed in relief.  
I closed the lid and turned around. "What you doing with my coffin" said a mobian cat.  
I gulped as he showed me his fangs and came closer. Immediatly I ran to the door.  
I pulled it open and ran to the second door, screaming. I heard footsteps behind me.  
I pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder trying to get it to open.  
The footsteps got closer and closer. "COME ON" I yelled. I felt him breathing on me.  
"You just locked that door you know" he said. I slowly unlocked the door.  
He grabbed me by the shoulders and leant me against the door. I groaned.  
"Looks like you'll need a coffin aswell" he said as his head went nearer to my neck.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I noticed Copper was not behind me so I stopped running. 'Where's he gone' I wondered.  
I saw that no vampires are after me. I sighed in relief. 'I better find Knuckles'.  
I walked down the corridor I was in and noticed something different.  
A red door. I went up to it, turned the knob and opened it. Inside was a massive room.  
In the room was coffins. There was four columns of them in the room.  
I carefully made my way through the room, quietly. I didn't want to wake anyone in them.  
I made my way to a second red door. I opened it to find another identical room.  
'Holy shit, how many are there' I wondered as I continued to walk through the room.  
I came to another red door. I prayed in hope there wasn't another of the same room.  
I opened the door to find the same room but it wasn't empty. There was a vampire.  
He saw me and walked up to me. I stayed calm but as he got closer the more I got scared.  
"Well, who do we have here" he said as he continued to walk to me.  
I walked backwards to try to get away and to keep my eyes on him. He continued to walk.  
I bumped into somethingbut it grabbed me. It wasn't something but someone.  
I turned my head to see a vampire badger. "Looks like it's feasting time" it said.

* * *

**_Will Sonic and Copper turn into vampires.  
How will they escape?  
_**

**_Next Chapter: 8 April 2014_**


	4. Sabotage

_**Hi guys. Next chapter is here. This will hopefully explain the story so far.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for you people who are following or favouriting this.**_

* * *

**(Tails' POV)**

I stood there trying to figure what had happened. 'Why didn't it work properly' I thought.  
I pulled of a hatch and looked at the multiple wires and switches. I scratched my head.  
"Hi Tails" said a female voice. I looked over at the lab entrance to see Amy. She walked over.  
"Have you seen Sonic around" she asked as I continued to study the wiring.  
'Should I tell her' I thought as she waited for an answer. "Er..yeah" I answered.  
"So where is he" she asked me again. "I...don't know" I answered back.  
I told Amy the whole story. The invention and what it did and it didn't work.  
"So you made a teleporter to teleport them but it didn't work as you planned".  
I nodded worrying what she would do. She fainted. I quickly grabbed her.  
"Amy...Amy" I said as I shook her but she didn't respond. I layed her on a sofa in my lab.  
I went back to my invention and examined it again. "What's this" I said to myself.  
I saw a little chip device inside. I pulled it out and examined it. "This isn't mine".  
"What if someone sabotaged it" I said to myself in shock.

**(Unknown POV)**

"So little Tails has found my device, doesn't matter, they are probably vampires now".  
I walked away from the tree I was hiding behind. I walked deeper into the forest.

**(Copper's POV)**

I awaited him to bite me. 'No this can't be happening' I thought.  
I was panicking and really scared that he was going to turn me. I squirmed around.  
He chuckled at my attempt to escape. "Hold still and you wont feel a thing" he said.  
My left hand touched something. Something metal. I grabbed it and swung it back.  
THUD. I turned to see a knocked out vampire on the floor. "Phew" I sighed.  
I opened the door to find more vampires. I slammed the door and locked it again.  
'I have to get out of here' I thought as I scanned the room. A door.  
I ran towards it and ran through it. I shivered as I saw the coffin again.  
I went towards another door but it was red. 'Strange' I thought.  
I put my shaky hand to the knob and opened it slightly and peered inside.  
"Listen, why don't you guys let me go and I'll never bother you again" said one voice.  
"How about you shut it and let us get on with it" said another. I saw where they came from.  
There was Sonic with two vampires trying to hold him while he tried to break free.  
I looked down at the bar I was still holding and looked back up at them.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Knuckles and I were quietly walking down a corridor trying to find Sonic and Copper.  
The pain in my stomach returned. I stopped and put my hand there to try to stop it.  
Knuckles looked back and saw that I had stopped. "You okay" he asked.  
I nodded and we both continued. The pain then instantly went away.  
There was then a loud crash and thuds. "What was that" I asked as we both listened.  
Knuckles opened a red door next to us. "Oh" I said as I saw what was inside.  
Two vampires knocked out, Sonic on the floor, and Copper with a bar in his hands.  
"Hi guys..erm..just in time to see Copper knock some out" Sonic said as he got up.  
Copper lowered the bar and placed it on a nearby table. "How're you guys" Sonic asked us.  
"Fine" I lied as I remembered the weird pains I had in my stomach. Knuckles nodded.  
We heard a bleeping sound. "What's that noise" Copper asked. "Good question" I replied.  
"Wait a minute" Sonic said. He pulled out this watch from his back pocket.  
He pressed a button on it. "Hello..." he said into it. "Sonic is that you" said a voice.  
"Wait a minute, isn't that Tails" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded. Knuckles snatched the watch.  
"Tails did you do this to us because if you did I will use you as a punching bag" he yelled.  
"NO, I think someone may of sabotaged my device" he said back.  
"Who would sabotage his device to send us here" I asked.

* * *

_**Who would sabotage Tails' device?  
****Find out by reading upcoming chapters.**_

_**Next Chapter: 14 April 2014**_


	5. A Way Home

_**Hi guys. Thanks for reading this. Those who are favouriting this you are awesome.  
**_

_**Thanks for any reviews you have written. Enoughe talk I'll let you read. :)**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Tails, is there any way for you to get us outta here" I asked hoping he could.  
"Yes, but you will have to power your watch for me to teleport you back" he said.  
"How" Knuckles asked grabbing my watch. "Electricity will work" he said.  
I snatched back the watch and put it on. "Let's go then" I said heading towards the corridor.  
I looked around checking if any vampires were about. "All clear" I said to the others.  
I searched around the corridor and opened a few doors to look inside.  
"Hey Sonic what about this" Knuckles asked moving his hand in a 'come here' gesture.  
I walked over and looked into the room he was looking in. "Oh..wow" Copper exclaimed.  
I walked into the giant room. The walls were covered in wires, pipes, fuses and switches.  
"Alright Tails...what now" I said into the watch. "Is there a panel with sockets" he asked.  
Shadow picked up a panel and brought it over. "Has it got three sockets". "Yes" I replied.  
"Now plug it into three different coloured wires: blue, red and yellow" Tails instructed.  
Knuckles grabbed the board and plugged the sockets into plugs on the three wires.  
"Done" Sonic replied. "Now input your co-ordinates and send them and I can get you back".  
I sent my co-ordinates to Tails. "Guys...we got company" Copper said as he closed the door.  
There was then constant bangs on the door and yells coming from outside.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I picked up a chair and jammed the knob with it. Shadow pushed a table in front of the door.  
"Tails you might wanna hurry up" Sonic said impatiently. "You need to get close together".  
I backed up towards Sonic. Shadow and Copper did the same. The barricade were shaking.  
"Come on Tails" Sonic said. The door was coming off its hinges. "TAILS" Sonic yelled.  
"Plug the watch into the panel" Tails said. Sonic shoved the top of the watch into a socket.  
The door broke down and the barricade was shoved out the way. Vampires entered.  
"See ya" Sonic yelled. There was then a bright light which surrounded us.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I opened my eyes to find myself in Tails' lab. "YES" Sonic yelled punching the air.  
I looked at Copper and Knuckles who were both had their eyes closed and shaking.  
"Erm guys open your eyes" I said to them. They opened their eyes and sighed in relief.  
"Yeah I wasn't scared" said Knuckles looking proud and walked off. I rolled my eyes.  
Me and Copper turned and watched Sonic and Knuckles talk to Tails.  
"Now what we gonna do with this then" Sonic said looking at it. "Destroy it" Knuckles said.  
"Hey wait a minute, it wasn't my fault you got sent to wherever you were" Tails argued.  
"The arguing begins" I said to Copper. "I don't care, I'm still going to destroy it".  
"Knuckles, you aren't gonna destroy it" Tails yelled. I sighed. "YES I AM" he yelled back.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT" Tails yelled back. "Stop it you two, I'm going to destroy it" Sonic said.  
"HEY, wait a minute" Tails yelled.

**(Unknown POV)**

"So they escaped did they. Looks like I'll have to put plan B into action". I walked away.  
"But this plan will involve not me but one of Sonic's most trusted friends".

* * *

_**Which friend could it be?  
****And what is the new plan?  
****Find out by reading on.**_

_**Next Chapter: 21 April 2014**_


	6. A Late Night Visit

_**Hi guys. Sorry this chapter is shorter but this needs to be published.  
**_

_**But there is going to be a big chapter next so it will hopefully cover up for this short chapter.  
**_

**_Hope you are enjoying the story so far._ ;)**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

"SONIC" yelled a female voice. Amy ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
I struggled in her grip. "Amy please let go" I said trying to push her away.  
"Oh Sonic I thought I would never see you again" she said grabbing me tighter.  
"Sonic would of loved that" Knuckles said to Tails. Tails nodded.  
Amy pulled out her hammer. "What did you say Knuckles?" she asked threateningly.  
A sweat dropped off of Knuckles head. "Erm...Sonic wouldn't of liked that" he said quickly.  
She put her hammer away and grabbed me back into a hug. I sighed.

_(Two Hours Later)_

**(Unknown POV)**

"It's pretty dark now, you ready to do it" I said to my spy. "Sure, I won't let you down".  
The spy exited through the entrance. "Better prepare a cell for the prisoner".

**(Tails' POV)**

"Thanks for letting me stay here Tails" said Copper as we both entered my house.  
"No problem" I replied closing the front door. I showed him to the spare bedroom.  
"Well I think I'll be going to bed" he said as he entered the room and closed the door.  
I walked to my couch and collapsed onto it. I grabbed the remote and turned on my TV.

_(One Hour Later)_

I suddenly woke up and sat up on the couch. "Thank god it was just a dream" I said relieved.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked at my clock. 1:00pm it showed.  
I slowly got up and walked slowly to the door. I put my tired arm to the knob and turned it.  
"Hello" I said as I opened the door to look out. There was a figure.  
Suddenly two hands grabbed me.I tried to shout but one hand covered my mouth. "Hmmmm" I mumbled.  
"Sorry Tails, but you will be spending your night in a cell" it said.  
The person put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I then started to get sleepy.  
I fought it but it was too strong. I slowly closed my eyes before passing out.

* * *

_**Who is this spy?  
And what do they want with Tails?  
Well looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: 27th April 2014**_


	7. Plan B

**_Here's a big chapter like I promised and I hope this makes the story more interesting.  
_**

**_Also, massive thanks to _**Shadow lover 123 **_for letting me use her OC : _**Jasmine the Hedgehog.

**_Go check out her stories out. Hope you enjoy this._ :)**

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

**(Normal POV)**

Shadow opened his eyes slowly as he sat up on his bed. He glanced at his clock and sighed.  
He grunted as he got off the mattress and made his way to the bathroom.  
He looked in the mirror at the black hedgehog looking back. He clutched his stomach again.  
He groaned in slight pain. 'What's wrong with me' he thought. Then the doorbell rang.  
Shadow made his way to the front of his house still clutching his stomach.  
He made it to the door and opened it. He mentally slapped himself as he saw who it was.  
It was a female hedgehog with a red and black dress, red and silver shoes and gold rings.  
She looked the same as Shadow and her name: Jasmine the Hedgehog.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Hi Shadow" she said looking rather happy, "Why are you grabbing yourself?".  
"If you have to know, I have a stomach pain" I said back clutching it tighter. She got closer.  
"Shadow, are you okay, if you want I can take care of you" she asked concerned.  
'NO, she is totally in love with me and that would be a big mistake' I thought.  
"Er.. thanks for offering Jasmine but I'm fine on my own" I said trying to get her to leave.  
"Oh Shadow, just think about it, we could be together and we could spend time together ".  
I shuddered at the thought. "Well I gotta... go see Tails" I quickly said.  
I walked out and locked the door and quickly walked away. A hand touched my shoulder.  
"Can I come with you?" Jasmine asked me. "No maybe next time" I said as I got away.

**(Unknown POV)**

"Why doesn't Shadow want to be with me" said a voice. I looked around the corner.  
"Psst" I said as Jasmine looked at me. I gestured her to come over. She complied.  
"Wanna get Shadow to be with you" I asked her. She nodded instantly. I smiled.  
"Then why don't I teach how to become evil" I said as I put my arm around her upper back.  
"WHAT" she yelled. I shushed her. "But my friends are good, evil will be against them".  
"All you gotta do is work with me and I'll give you this". I held out a bottle.  
She looked confusingly at it. "It's a love potion" I explained to her.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Thank god I got rid of her" I sighed in relief as I walked towards Tails' house.  
I approached the building and saw a blue hedgehog and a brown one.  
"Hey Faker" the blue one yelled, "Have ya seen Tails". I approached closer.  
"What do you mean" I replied. "He wasn't here this morning" Copper explained.  
I went inside the house. "Well" Sonic asked me. I shook my head as I looked around.  
"Maybe something happened to him" Copper suggested. Sonic looked worried.  
"Hmm...but what happened to him?" Shadow questioned.

**(Tails' POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the blurry, grey ceiling. I turned my head.  
I could make out thin lines of shiny grey objects and black in between.  
My eyes went all clear and I now saw metal bars. I quickly sat up looking around me.  
I was inside a cell by the look of it. I slowly got to my feet. "HELLO" I shouted.  
"Hello" said a voice. I backed up as a dark outline apperared behind the bars.  
"What do you want" I asked the figure. "For you to help us kill Sonic" it said.  
My eyes widened. "Never" I replied. "Looks like I have to force you" it said back.  
"You'll never get me to do that" I argued. "Oh but you will" it said.  
Gas started to fill my room. I began to get sleepy again and I collapsed to the floor.  
"Sweet dreams fox" the figure said.

_(A while later)_

I opened my eyes and looked up. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was tied to a chair.  
"Ah just in time to see my masterpiece" said the same voice as earlier.  
"LET ME GO" I yelled at the figure who was by some machinery. It smirked.  
I tried to break the straps but they were too strong. I looked around.  
There was lots of machinery and a dish above my head. "What's this" I demanded to know.  
Suddenly a light came on across from me. I was shocked at who I saw.  
"Lien Da" I exclaimed. She smirked at me. "Suprised" she asked.  
"Why are you working with this creep" I said nodding at the dark figure.  
"Because now I get to finally have my revenge on Sonic and do it very easily".  
Suddenly I felt a shock pass through me and suddenly it stopped.  
I opened my eyes and stared at a golden two tailed fox. I looked down.  
I looked at the body of a red female echidna. Lien-Da's body.  
I looked back up and my body grinned. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE" I shouted.  
"Isn't it obvious Tails, Lien Da is now in your body and will fool the others".  
I looked at the dark figure as it told me its plan. "No" I whispered.  
"Lien Da or should I say Tails will murder Sonic and we will rule Mobius".

* * *

**_What is wrong with Shadow?_**  
**_Will they find out that Lien Da is in Tails' body?  
Will Lien Da succeed in killing Sonic?_**

**_Next Chapter: 4 May 2014_**


	8. Discovery

_**Hello. Now I had a little trouble putting this chapter together so it may be less interesting than the previous.  
**_

_**But I do have a good idea of what the next chapter will be like so there's something to look forward to.  
**_

**_Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed. See ya_ :)**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Are you sure about this, Faker" Shadow asked. "About what?" I asked him.  
"Well about jumping to conclusions so quickly". I stopped and looked at him.  
"Come on Faker, are you that dumb, it's obvious that Egghead's got him" I said.  
"Who is this Egghead anyway" Copper asked confused. "You'll see" I replied.  
We continued our journey towards Eggman's base which was a few minutes away.

**(Normal POV)**

"What is this then" Eggman said as he looked at the screen.  
"Looks like Sonic's paying me a visit". He pushed a button on the control panel.  
"Let's greet him with my new robot".

"What's that noise" Copper asked. "Look" said Shadow pointing to a robot.  
"Looks like we aren't welcome, well tough" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance.  
Suddenly, the robot shot at the three hedgehogs. Eggman then appeared in his eggpod.  
"Like it Sonic, it's my newest creation, I hope you like it" he said smiling.  
"The only thing I'll like about you is when you lose weight" Sonic yelled.  
"GET HIM" Eggman shouted at the robot. Sonic smirked as he jumped forward.  
He landed on the robot's head and said "Nice View". Eggman growled.  
The robot shook itself which caused Sonic to fall off. "Shoot him" Eggman bellowed.  
"Chaos spear" Shadow shouted as he summoned it and threw it at the robot.  
After falling over it exploded. "NOOOOOO, you'll pay for that" Eggman cursed.  
"Oh" he said sheepishly as Sonic tapped his shoulder. Sonic kicked the eggpod.  
The eggpod fell to the ground and crashed. The hedgehogs approached it.  
Eggman groaned as he he sat up ,on the ground, next to the eggpod.  
"Yo, Egghead, mind telling us what ya did with Tails" Sonic said standing over him.  
"What are you talking about" he replied. Shadow went closer and got a chaos spear.  
"Tell us or I will chaos spear your ass" he threatened. "I don't have your friend".  
Shadow got ready to throw it. "I don't believe you" he said.  
"NO DON'T, you can even search my whole base, will that convince you".  
Shadow and Sonic looked at each other. "Let's go" Sonic said as he started to walk away.  
Copper and Shadow followed close behind. "Stupid hedgehogs" Eggman grumbled.

**NOTE: Just to make things simpler, when I put (Tails' POV) it will be Tails in Lien Da's  
body and vice versa. When Tails is speaking it will say that Tails said it but he will  
speak in Lien Da's voice. Hope this makes sense. If not PM or write as review.**

**(Tails' POV)**

I entered a cell and the door locked behind me. I looked back at my body.  
"Now you stay here and be good and maybe we will spare you" it said and it walked off.  
I sighed as I looked around the cell. I saw a mirror on the wall. I approached it.  
I stared into it and saw the reflection of Lien Da's face. I went over to the bed and sat on it.  
'I have to do something, but what' I thought. Suddenly, I got very thirsty.  
"Why am I thirsty" I asked myself as I stood up. I went to the sink and turned it on.  
I put my mouth just under the tap and drunk most of the water which poured out.  
I pulled my head away and swallowed what was still in my mouth.  
"I'm still thirsty?" I said to myself confused. I looked in the mirror again.  
I examined my neck and I opened my mouth. My eyes widened as I saw what was in there.  
There in the opened mouth was two fangs on the top row of teeth.

* * *

_**Will Tails Escape?  
Will Sonic and the others find him?  
Will Lien Da succeed in killing Sonic?**_

_**Next Chapter: 11 May 2014**_


	9. Plan B Is A Go

_**Hello guys, another biggish chapter and an interesting one for ya.  
**_

**_Thanks again to_ **Shadow lover 123 _**for letting me use her OC.  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this. **_**:)**

* * *

**(Jasmine's POV)**

"You ready to do this?" Lien Da asked me. "I don't know if I can do this" I replied nervous.  
"Sure you can, just think of what you'll be getting" she said. "So remind me of the plan".  
"First, you go up to Sonic and say you found Tails unconscious in the woods". I nodded.  
"Next, you'll show Sonic to where I will be after I take some sleeping gas". I nodded again.  
"Then when I'm close with Sonic, I'll kill him". "What if the plan fails" I asked her.  
"Then the boss will tell our undercover agent to do it". Lien Da looked down at her watch.  
"Let's do this" she said before she ran off deeper into the woods. 'I can do this' I told myself.  
'Just think of what I'll be getting'. I waited five minutes until I ran towards Sonic's house.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"We can't stop now" I said to Shadow and Copper. I tapped my foot impatiently.  
"Well, do you know where to find Tails?" Shadow asked me. "No" I replied.  
"Then we shouldn't run around trying to look because it will take ages".  
I sighed and sat on my armchair. "The best way is to try to think of where he could be".  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sonic...open up" yelled a feminine voice.  
I leapt up and walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Jas, what's up" I asked concerned.  
"Probably want's to annoy me" Shadow mumbled as he came to the door.  
"No..I found Tails..he's in the woods unconscious" she said panting. "Show me" I said quickly.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

I saw a small open clearing ahead. I followed Jasmine as she led me to it. There he was.  
"Tails" I whispered as I ran to his unconscious body which lay on the ground.  
I knelt next to him and grabbed him with my hands. "Tails?" I said.  
There was no answer. "We'll get him back to my house guys" I said to the others.  
I picked him up and put my arm under his legs and the other under his neck.  
"I hope he can tell us who did this because I'll make sure that person will never do it again".  
I started my journey back to my house with the others. "How'd you find him?" I asked.  
"I was...just taking a walk and I just found him, so I thought I'd tell you" Jasmine replied.  
"Well good job you found him" Shadow said, "we could of been searching for ages".  
'Yeah good job, now I can kick the ass of whoever did this to him'.

_(1 Hour Later)_

**(Copper's POV)**

"How long's he been out" Sonic asked worried. I looked at the clock. "Bout an hour".  
Sonic sighed and sat on his armchair again. "Who'd you think did this to him" Shadow asked.  
Sonic shrugged. "Don't know, but hopefully we'll find out". Shadow nodded.  
Suddenly Tails' body started to move slowly and then came some groaning sounds.  
"Tails?" Sonic said as he leapt up and went to the couch were he lay. His eyes opened.

**NOTE: When I write 'Tails said' it will be Lien Da speaking through Tails' body.**  
**But when I put (Lien Da's POV) it will be her point of view in Tails' body.**

"Sonic" said Tails as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh thank god" he said relieved.  
"What happened?" he asked. "We were hoping you could tell us" Shadow said to him.  
"I..I don't remember" he said slowly. "It's okay little bro" Sonic said, "Get some rest".  
Tails slowly stood up and slowly walked to a guest bedroom and closed the door.  
"Great, he doesn't remember" Shadow exclaimed. "At least we found him" I said.  
Sonic nodded and went to the front door. "Gonna go Angel Island to tell Knuckles".  
"I'll come with you" Shadow said standing up and following Sonic outside.  
I closed the door behind them and looked around Sonic's house.  
I pulled out a communicator out of my pocket. I turned it on and held the button down.  
"Hello, this is Copper reporting in" I said into it. The radio was silent until a voice replied.  
"Hello Copper, what else have you learnt from going undercover" it asked me.  
"Sonic is going to Angel Island, but he's with Shadow, I can't do it yet". I awaited an answer.  
"Contact me when you feel it's a good time to finish our plan".

* * *

_**Bet you all didn't expect this character to be a spy.  
**__**Well looks like this story is going to get very interesting.**_

_**Next Chapter: 18 May 2014**_


	10. Attempt 1

_**Hello readers. An eventful chapter for ya. Next chapter is hopefully going to be eventful as well. **_

_**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. **_

_**Also if you get confused about the POV thing with Tails and Lien Da then just say and I will try to improve it.**_

* * *

**(Lien Da's POV)**

I examined Sonic's guest room. "Not bad" I complimented as I examined the furniture.  
I walked to the window, following the sound of voices. I peered outside.  
I watched as Sonic and Shadow walked off in a direction and eventually were out of view.  
"Looks like I'll have to wait til he gets back then" I said to myself. I went towards the door.  
"Understood sir" I heard a voice say. I looked confusingly at the door and put my ear closer.  
Then there was sounds of footsteps getting louder. The footsteps stopped close.  
I leaned against the wall next to the door. There was a knock on the door.  
"Tails...can I come in" Copper asked. "Sure" I replied. The door opened and I braced myself.  
The brown hedgehog appeared and I pulled him into a headlock. He groaned in pain.  
"Who was that then Copper?" I asked. He didn't reply. I held him tighter making him groan.  
"I'll ask again...who was it?". No reply. I held him tighter and he struggled in my grip.  
He suddenly stopped struggling and his arms, legs and head dropped. He had passed out.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Shadow and I arrived back at my house and I opened my front door. "Hello?" I said.  
I entered the room and Shadow followed. "Copper...Tails?" I shouted. "Hello" said a voice.  
I turned to see Tails who slammed the door shut. "Tails?" I asked questioningly. He smiled.  
"Well Sonic...looks like you have no clue..this's gonna be easy" he said as he approached.  
"What is?" Shadow asked. "Why...looks like both of you are blind then" he said.  
He moved his right hand from behind his back to reveal a handgun. "How 'bout now".  
I backed up a little. "I was thinking of trying it out...wanna help". He pointed it at me.  
I closed my eyes awaiting the bullet. BANG. The shot was made but I felt no pain.  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Tails fall to the ground with a loud, THUD.

**(Tails' POV)**

I sat there clutching my neck feeling weak. "Drink it" taunted the figure. I shook my head.  
"Drink it, and you'll feel better" it continued. "No" I said weakly but firmly. It sighed.  
"Well it won't be my fault if you die here, think about it, you wont see your friends again".  
'It's right, I wont be able to see them again and I'll die without trying to help Sonic' I thought.  
I stared at the figure and then at the bag of blood near my feet. "Drink it" it went on.  
I still stared at the blood bag in front of me. Suddenly, I had an urge to drink it.  
I reached my shaky hand out slowly, reaching for it. "No" I said as I pulled it back.  
"Come on, trust me it's delicious" it said trying to persuade me. It worked.  
I grabbed the bag and held it close to my face. 'I mustn't but I can't resist'.  
I then found myself drinking the blood with the two fangs and the bag was then empty.  
'What have I done' I yelled to myself realising what I just did. I dropped the bag in shock.  
"Soon you'll have no control over your craving and you'll become a blood sucking killer".

* * *

**_#Insert dramatic noise here#_**

**_Okay so I hope you enjoyed this and thanks to you all.  
_**

**_BTW, do you want me to have a little romance in this story? Because I will do what you people want._**

**_Any ideas are welcome because I am open to suggestions. Well enough of me talking I'll talk to ya next time. _o/  
**

**_Next Chapter: 25 May 2014_**


	11. The Truth

_**Hello viewers. I'm sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter posted but I had lots of trouble writing it. **_**:(**_**  
**_

_**This chapter may be a bit boring but the next chapter is going to be a big one and get on with the plot.**_

_**Well I guess I better start on my next chapter. **_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic stood there in shock at what had just happened. Shadow was the same.  
"Sonic" said a voice, calmly. Sonic and Shadow turned around slowly.  
They faced the brown hedgehog who was holding a gun in his hand, still pointing.  
"Why?" Sonic asked. He didn't reply. "Answer him, you son of a bitch" Shadow threatened.  
Copper fired the gun at Shadow. Shadow flopped forward to the floor.  
Sonic looked down at Shadow and then back up at Copper. "I guess I'm next" he said to him.  
"Unless you wanna be asleep for about an hour, then no you're not" he replied.  
"Huh" Sonic said confused. Copper chucked the gun at him and Sonic caught it.  
"Tranquillizers!" Sonic exclaimed. Copper nodded and bent down over Shadow.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I looked at Copper and then I looked back at the gun I was holding. I aimed it at him.  
"Listen Copper, if you don't tell me why you did it you'll be asleep in a sec" I threatened.  
He stood up and faced me. "Fine shoot me" he said not intimidated. I pulled the trigger.  
A clicking sound was heard and he still stood there. 'Shit, no ammo'. He approached.  
He grabbed the gun and threw it across the room. "I'm not stupid ya know" he said.  
I tried to punch him but he blocked it and sent me to the floor. He stood over me.  
"Now, I don't want to fight you Sonic but your gonna have to listen to me" he said.  
I tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg. "Listen to me Sonic" he ordered.  
I winced as he stretched it. "Okay okay okay...I'll listen" I yelled. He let go of my leg.  
"I came here to help you, believe it or not, because someone's trying to kill you".  
"Why kill me?" I asked. "To make it easier to take over Mobius" Copper answered.  
"Then why did you shoot Shadow and keep it from us?" I questioned him.  
"Because I had to make sure your friends weren't one of them" he answered.  
"They were what?" I asked clueless. "A vampire".

**(Shadow's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as my vision became clearer and clearer.  
"Shadow" a voice said. I groaned again and my vision cleared up. "Shadow".  
I turned my head to the left to see two female hedgehogs' faces.  
I yelled in surprise. "Shadow, calm down it's only us" said one hedgehog.  
"Amy?...Jasmine?... what you doing here" I asked sitting up. They stood up.  
"We were just coming to see if Tails was alright and found you so we helped you".  
I nodded as I stood up and groaned a little. Jasmine gave me a drink of water.  
"What happened" asked Amy. I looked around the room while drinking.  
"That traitor Copper shot me and Tails wanted to kill me and Sonic".  
"So where's Sonic" Jasmine asked. "Maybe something bad happened to him" Amy replied.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Next Chapter: 2 June 2014 -Hopefully_**


	12. Sudden Love

_**Hello readers, got a chapter here which will hopefully make the plot more interesting for you.**_

_**Feel free to leave a review or PM to let me know how I'm doing on this story.**_

_**Any tips or suggestions are welcome. Anyway on with the story.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I followed the brown hedgehog as he led me through the mobian forest. He stopped.  
"Why'd we stop" I asked confused. He pulled out a gadget and pressed a button.  
I watched in amazement as a purple ring appeared in front of us. "Whoa" I exclaimed.  
I watched as figure started to appear inside it and starting to take shape.  
The figure turned into the shape of a hedgehog which looked familiar. "Who's that" I asked.  
"A friend of yours" Copper replied. It stepped out revealing who it was. "Silver?".

**(Jasmine's POV)**

I stood in the kitchen looking for a cup. I grabbed one off the shelf above me.  
I poured some water into it from the tap and set it down. I pulled out the love potion.  
"Here goes" I whispered to myself. I turned and pulled the lid off and poured a little.  
The water fizzed a little but then became calm again. I put the bottle away and picked up the cup. "I hope it works".

**(Shadow's POV)**

I sat on the couch listening to Amy talk on and on. I just blocked it out as usual.  
The questions 'Where are they, what happened' were running through my head.  
"What do you think Shadow?". I suddenly snapped back to reality hearing the question.  
"Wha" I said looking up at her. "I said, what do you think" she said annoyed.  
"About what" I asked. "Weren't you listening" she said angrily. I shook my head.  
She sighed and sat down and looked out the window, facing away from me.  
Jasmine entered the room with a drink and handed it me. "Thanks" I said to her.  
"So what are we waiting for?" she asked as she sat down. "Knuckles" Amy murmured.  
I drunk a little of the water and placed the cup on the coffee table in front of me.  
I looked back up at Amy. 'She's cute when she's angry' suddenly popped into my head.  
Suddenly the door opened and Knuckles entered. "What's up" he greeted.  
"Sonic's gone" Jasmine answered as she and Amy stood up, "Shadow you coming".  
I nodded as I stood up and went to the door. I glanced at Amy again. 'Definitely cute'.

**(Tails' POV)**

I sat in the cell staring at the wall. "Feeding time" said the same voice as before.  
I looked at the bars as the figure appeared and threw another blood bag at me.  
I caught it before it hit me and threw it back. "Not hungry?" it asked.  
I stayed silent. "Fine, I'll let you get real desperate and let you suffer" it said evilly.  
"Who are you?" I asked. "So you wanna know who I am" it said.  
It threw the bag back, "Then drink that and I'll give you a clue".  
I hesitated. 'This could help Sonic' I thought. I slowly brought the bag to my mouth.  
I started to drink it and suddenly felt a rush of energy. "Good boy" it teased.  
"Now you keep your part of the deal" I said. It pressed a button.  
A small light turned on revealing the face, barely. I could only just make out two blue irises.

* * *

_**Can you guess who the mystery person is?  
I'll be surprised if you can at this stage.**_

_**Next Chapter: 9th June 2014**_


End file.
